


Rough

by peachyuuta



Series: Bottom!Johnny [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Blackmail, Boypussy, Breeding, Crossdressing, Dumbification, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Filming, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Stalking, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Suh Youngho | Johnny, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyuuta/pseuds/peachyuuta
Summary: Johnny heads back to his apartment after he finished his classes at University. He gulps audibly as he felt his heat overcome his body. Johnny takes off his oversized jacket and hangs it up with his keys and his bag. He also felt the heat rush to his face because he was so embarrassed that he had to go to Uni with no panties.It was because of his stalker, Park Chanyeol.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Bottom!Johnny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Rough

Johnny heads back to his apartment after he finished his classes at Uni. He gulps audibly as he felt his heat overcome his body. Johnny takes off his oversized jacket and hangs it up with his keys and his bag. He also felt the heat rush to his face because he was so embarrassed that he had to go to Uni with no panties.

It was because of his stalker, Park Chanyeol.

——

Johnny walks into his room and stops at his tracks when he saw Chanyeol kneeling in front of his dresser and looking through his differently designed panties and surprisingly sniffing them and growling at the scents.

The omega was so shocked and wanted to kick him out but he can't...

Chanyeol has blackmailed him. He secretly took pictures of him and it made Johnny feel sick. Pictures of him naked inside the bathroom, him using knot toys during his heat, and other embarrassing pictures.

The alpha would share the pictures if Johnny ever disobeyed him. The omega didn't want that at all. He didn't have a choice. If he called the police, Chanyeol would kill him.

"You're back."

The deep voice breaks the silence and Johnny gulps so dryly. He knew this was wrong, so so wrong. Johnny doesn't want this man in his home, not at all. He needs him to delete those pictures.

"hyung, please delete those pictures...! I don't want to do anything for you anymore...please delete the pictures!" Johnny exclaimed with confidence in his voice, hoping the alpha could do it but thats not whats going to happen.

Chanyeol glares angrily at the omega resulting him to whimper at the look.

"You dare to disobey me...?"

The anger of his voice trails off when he stands up and slowly walks over to Johnny and watching the smaller walk backwards. The omega stares in fear and was too scared to fight.

"I could ruin your life with those pictures. one single click and your life is fucked, everyone would think of you as a whore and a slut."

Chanyeol growls into Johnny's ear and at the moment, slick trails down the omega's thighs and he whimpers at the feeling of his own slick but also at the alpha's smoothly and deep voice.

Suddenly, Johnny gets thrown onto the bed and huffing out a yelp. He feels the bed sunk underneath him and the taller figure hovers over him.

Chanyeol roughly sticks his nose in Johnny's neck, smelling the nice smell of heat coming from his glands. He sniffs and growls and his hand slips under Johnny's skirt and touches the hairless and bare pussy.

Johnny gasps and tries to pull the large hand away but is unable to due to the fact that Chanyeol is way stronger than him.

"P-Please no..!" Johnny whimpers and squirms under Chanyeol resulting the alpha to slap his thigh, leaving a red hand mark. the omega keens out a distress sound and stutters a moan.

Chanyeol unbuttons his pants and pulls his underwear down along and pulls out his huge cock. Johnny's eyes widened at the size and shakes his head. the alpha then adjusts himself and puts his knees on the sides. 

He slaps the meat against Johnny's cheek and the omega whines and shook his head once again.

Chanyeol tsks and pinches Johnny's nose and Johnny opens his mouth to breath but that ended when Chanyeol forces his cock inside of his mouth. Johnny shuts his eyes shut and lets tears fall from his face as he felt the cock go all the way down his throat.

The burning feel of his throat being fucked was unbearable and so uncomfortable. Chanyeol thrusts his hips forward and Johnny gags around his cock. 

the alpha didn't care and continued to strike his hips and his knot was already forming.

Johnny couldn't breath. his knot was getting bigger and bigger and he couldn't breath at all. snot slips down the omega's nose along with tears forming at his lash line and falling down his face. His face flushed red and purple due to the fact he was getting less oxygen. 

drool drips down Johnny's mouth to Chanyeol's cock and a familiar heat forms in the alpha's stomach.

"F-Fuck! You like that, huh whore? You like being tossed around like a little toy? you're nothing to us. you're only made for fucking and pushing out babies. I'll cum inside of your mouth and you better swallow and say thank you alpha"

The degradation Chanyeol was spitting out humiliated Johnny. he knew that that was what he was meant for but he also wanted to be equal, not be a doll to the alphas and betas but he couldn't help but love it.

Johnny squeezes his lips on his cock and looks up at Chanyeol with beady and watery eyes. the alpha's cock was dragging against the omega's tight throat walls and the way the meat was twitching was a sign that Chanyeol was going to cum. a few more thrusts and his hips stutters.

Chanyeol sighs a deep moan and breaths heavily as he spurts out his cum inside the omega's mouth. Johnny's eyes widened at the feeling of his mouth being filled to the brim. Chanyeol slowly removes his cock from inside of Johnny's mouth and lets it flop on top of his face.

Johnny looks up at Chanyeol with half lidded honey brown eyes with his mouth open filled with his cum. He gargles and closes his mouth to swallow.

"Thank you, alpha.."

——

Chanyeol steps out of his clothes and gets on the bed with Johnny, resulting the omega to move away from him. He grabs his legs and pulls him towards the alpha. Johnny shakes his head with tears in his eyes and that made Chanyeol go crazy. He slaps Johnny in the face and spreads his legs apart. Johnny cries out and squeezes his legs together but got spread once again.

“You fucking whore, You’re really testing my patience.” Chanyeol growled with a tsk. He then grabs his huge cock and aligns it to the omega’s pussy but Johnny covers his pussy with his hand.

“No! No, Please I—aAH!” Johnny screams out when Chanyeol finally took his hand off and charged his cock inside of his pussy.

Chanyeol thrusts his hips forward and his balls hits heavily at Johnny’s raw pussy. Johnny cries out and was wailing around, trying to move away. The alpha grabs his jaw and squeezes his cheeks and leans down to kiss Johnny on the lips.

Tears slips down on Johnny’s face and he shakes his head once again. Chanyeol then becomes so feral and snaps his hips in a monstrous and heavy pace. He snarls and places his face in Johnny’s neck and bites down so hard. Johnny screams out in pain and agony, His hips starts stuttering as he had a dry orgasm and his body was shaking and pulsing with pain.

Johnny had tears and snot running down his face. His eyes rolled back and breathing become uncontrollable. His face was dripping with sweat and was flushing red. His hair was uneven and was soak.

“p-plwease...nao more..” Johnny hiccups but the alpha didn’t listen.

——

Chanyeol snaps his hips up and grabs a handful of Johnny’s ass to keep him stable and spanks it heavily. Johnny shrieks and grabs his upper arms. The alpha continuously strikes his hips upwards and spanks and hits Johnny’s ass until it become bloody red. Johnny repeatedly cries and wails out, telling Chanyeol to stop and no more.

“So fucking good, omega. Your pussy is clinching onto me and your walls feel so soft. You were made for this, made to be fucked so perfectly. I might invite my friends to come fuck you too, want them to have a taste.”

Chanyeol smirks victoriously and gets a fistful of Johnny’s hair. He pulls his head up and the omega was gone. Johnny’s mind went blank, white filling his eyes and he could see stars.

“p-p-plewase..cock..” Johnny mutters out with a blank stare. Chanyeol knew he fucked him up, so incoherently. He huffs out a mocking laugh and rapidly fucks into Johnny’s raw and pulsing pussy, rubbing his clit fast and speedy. Johnny howls out and grabs Chanyeol’s hand.

“No! Noo more! I’m—I’m cumming!”

Johnny lets out one more cry and he cums on Chanyeol’s knot. His legs and hips stutters and His body bends upward. His eyes rolled back and his tongue hangs out freely and hiccups and stutters flew out of his mouth. His entire body shakes and the orgasm crashes into him and continues to squirt out his cum deliciously.

“Gah! I’m gonna cum too, take my knot you fucking whore.

Chanyeol then knots into Johnny, filling his pussy up with a overloading load of cum and the omega’s stomach slightly bulges due to how much cum he is releasing.

The alpha lets out a sigh. 

“Damn, You came so much. What a good—slaps—bitch” Chanyeol groans out and spanks Johnny’s ass cheek one last time before moving off the bed. He grabs his phone and points it at Johnny, who was still stuck into an oblivion and was laying down on his stomach and was twitching a lot. Cum flows heavily and deeply out of Johnny’s pussy and makes a huge puddle on the bed sheets.

The camera lets out a stutter sound and a flash lights on Johnny’s body. Chanyeol smirks and goes to his clothes to throw them back on.

He then puts his phone in his pocket and leaves the omega there on the bed with no care, nothing. not even to clean him.


End file.
